Modern user interfaces can include large format electronic touch sensitive display panels used in conjunction with a pointing device embodied as an electronic “pen”. One non-limiting example of this type of user interface is represented by Interactive Plasma Display (IPD) technology that includes an electronic pen system used with an interactive plasma display. In one exemplary type of IPD system the pen system enables multiple different pens to be distinguished and uniquely identified. For example, one pen may cause the plasma display to render a marking in one color (e.g., red) while another pen may cause the plasma display to render a marking in a different color (e.g., green). Different pens can also be associated with different users enabling markings made (in any color) by one user to be distinguished from a marking made by a different user. An IPD system can advantageously enable high-speed drawing/simultaneous multiple drawing with high image quality, and can also support wireless connections to multiple external devices such as PCs and/or tablet devices whereby a marking made on the display panel can be reproduced on the display of any connected external device(s).